


youth

by bohopsychedelic



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Lowercase, M/M, Non-Chronological, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bohopsychedelic/pseuds/bohopsychedelic
Summary: it’s probably late. he walks down the street and seoul feels too foreign. their small apartment isn’t. he cries this time, too.





	youth

**Author's Note:**

> translation in russian is here

relationship is all about learning things. the fight is absolutely stupid, jaehyun understands this way too late. he knows he shouldn’t have raised his voice, slam the door and leave taeyong like that. the image of screaming and crying taeyong in front of him doesn’t go out of his head. he’s still a bit angry, though. jaehyun sits on stairs near the closed shop. he doesn’t even have a phone to text or call someone, doyoung, maybe his mother.

it’s probably late. he walks down the street and seoul feels too foreign. their small apartment isn’t. he cries this time, too.

jaehyun comes back maybe after an hour or two with a pretty bouquet of flowers in his hand. it’s nothing like seeing taeyong with a numb face and red crooked eyes when he slowly opens the door. even now he looks beautiful and jaehyun wants to kiss his cheeks and hug him until morning comes.

“i’m sorry”, jaehyun says and fells his eyes wet again, “i’m so sorry”, taeyong.

they end up crying together and holding each other like it’s the last time. “i love you so much”, jaehyun whispers, “i don’t want to leave you. i want you.”

“i’m sorry, too.”

it’s everything he wants to hear right now.

 

 

 

“you need to know it’s a shame walking in this outfit in a subway. maybe i should’ve put on a fucking suit, then?”

jaehyun lightly laughs and taeyong doesn’t stop talking.

“where’s the fun?”

“i should take you out, then, and show you how to—”

“by the time i’m sucking you off in a restroom of that stupid restaurant you better stop grunting”, jaehyun whispers to his ear.  taeyong flushes and goes extremely silent.

 

 

 

jaehyun falls on one knee when taeyong is laughing so hard that he stops walking and bends over. jaehyun thinks he is the most beautiful like this. the lace on his shoe is loosen and jaehyun leans over to tie it. it’s the moment he realizes and then he looks taeyong in the eyes and asks.

taeyong cries and embraces him so hard, holding onto jaehyun and sobbing _yes_. he would be lying if he said that he never thought about it. it’s been five years and he never thought about backing up.

jaehyun can’t stop looking at him and his hands are shaking when he tries to put on a ring.

 

 

 

taeyong stands in front of the mirror trying to think what to wear. it just doesn’t go today. jaehyun already looks incredibly handsome and taeyong is a mess. somehow he ends up in black jeans and the biggest turtleneck sweater that makes him look small, cute and cozy. good for a cup of coffee somewhere nice.

his hands travel across his body, going under the sweater. he wants to feel sexy, too. taeyong can’t wait for the end of this day.

and when jaehyun’s hands going the same way only to take the sweater off, it’s everything.

 

 

 

it’s been years and jaehyun is still such a fool who’s hopelessly in love. with taeyong and tokyo. the sound of shutter release fills his ears. the view is beautiful but taeyong focuses only on jaehyun and everything just disappears. he’ll enjoy the panorama later. they have all the time in the world (well, maybe only two weeks). he just needs one kiss.

jaehyun is happy to give it. and ten times more. it’s sweet like on the third date, with shy smiles, quiet sighs, and promising on more happy moments together.

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve been on ao3 for like forever, but just reading a lot 
> 
> i mean  
> tons of works
> 
> i write mostly in russian since it’s my mother tongue, but oops, i accidentally wrote some stuff in english and thought damn, who’s even gonna read that? so yeah, that’s why i’m here
> 
> maybe i will post something else from my collection soon. thank you for reading!


End file.
